


Synchornization

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Works I am Particularly Proud of [30]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Mush, I love this is a tag, Multi, Reunions, Sentimental, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: She knew they always returned to her—always would—that their hearts are intertwined so that nothing could ever keep them apart for long, but still, her eyes are stinging, her mind wheeling. Because it has been so long since they were both here with her, since they were home.





	Synchornization

**Author's Note:**

> (Let's just pretend Mickey, Donald, and Goofy weren't there). I needed a little break from my current FFXV ideas.

Kairi isn’t sure if her heart is pounding too fast to comprehend or has ceased entirely. Something thick and solid is lodged in her throat preventing the hoarse squeal she knows would be escaping otherwise. The wind blows past with that familiar scent of coconut, salt, and brine but all she can focus on is the sight before her. Not the sparkling blue of the sea or sky, not the glinting specs of sand. Only the two boys— _her_ two boys—register in that moment. She’s missed them. She’s missed them even in the moments when she did not know it was them that she was missing. They were there, that empty chunk in her heart, making her chest constrict and her dreams dark and lonely.

Kairi takes a step forward—only a step—hesitant that quick movement might send them away again. She knew they always returned to her—always would—that their hearts are intertwined so that nothing could ever keep them apart for long, but still, her eyes are stinging, her mind wheeling. Because it has been so long since they were both here with her, since they were _home_. Her mouth opens, Sora’s name on her lips. She hears the sound before she knows she’s spoken it. Then Riku’s name, loud and happy and relieved.

They feel so close yet so far away, treading water as they are. Sora searches for her, face lighting up in that way only he can when he spots her. He glances back at Riku in a silent gesture to hurry up. They’ve always been fast swimmers (much faster than her), but they still aren’t fast enough, and Kairi waves all the while to goad them on.

When they reach the shore, she’s already crouched near them, grin on her face and a stirring in her chest. Sora’s grinning just as wide if not wider. He’s too far away, so she rushes toward him, uncaring that her new shoes are probably being ruined. Her arms wrap around his neck and she presses her face into his shoulder and trembles when his hands find her waist and hold. Worlds away, but he still smells of sea and dirty laundry and _Sora_. She doesn’t realize she’s begun giggling until Sora’s own laughter reaches her ears, a balance between low and high, soft and loud.

“We’re back,” he says as lightly as if they had been gone an hour instead of more than a year.

“You’re home,” she says, an assurance, because no matter what they went through or how much they have changed, _she_ will always be their home.

A hand touches her upper back and she whirls around, barreling into Riku. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. It feels like it’s been a lifetime since their last and she melts against him, her skin tingling where his fingers ghost over the bare skin of her arms. When it’s over, she doesn’t pull away, staying on the tips of her toes, face impossibly close. She stares into his eyes, noticing how much greener they are now. His hair is so long it blocks her view every so often as the wind sends tiny gusts at them. Kairi runs a hand through his silvery locks, wondering if it is as soft as she remembers. It doesn’t surprise her that it isn’t, but she’s not disappointed, not when his eyes drift closed and his breathing shallows, not when he looks so _overwhelmed_ by something so simple.

“I missed you,” she whispers mostly to Riku but she knows Sora hears and knows he’s included.

“I missed you, too,” he says, voice catching on the words.

Bittersweetness shifts her smile and she traces the lines of his face—his face, not Ansem’s. Her other hand comes to rest over the spot where his heart is. She can feel it singing to her. She hums it’s melodyless tune as best she can.

His eyes flick open, remorseful but not quite sorrowful. That’s progress, she thinks.

Then Sora throws his arms around both of them from the side, expression and voice chipper as ever. “We’re finally really together again!”

“Yeah,” Riku sighs.

Kairi’s smile blooms bright again. “Don’t either of you think you can get away from me again, you hear me?”

The words are said with joking challenge, but Riku replies in earnest. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Her heart sighs instead of her mouth. It’s beating slowly now, in-synch once again to the music of theirs.


End file.
